What a Song Really Says
by randomlass
Summary: This is a series of oneshots [or twoshots] based off songs that have been heard to remind me of pairings. Some are cowritten with Crystal Persian, others are not. Better then it sounds! First Oneshot: I'm With You, DonKat


Okay, this is part one of a series of oneshots for pairings based off songs that remind me of the pairings. Most will be co-written with Crystal Persian…and this series won't be updated as frequently. This first one is DonKat, co-written with Crystal Persian.

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT or the song this is based off of; all we own are our OCs

_Thoughts_

_Thoughts of other character_

_**Chorus of Song**_

_**Flashback or Hurting Mikey

* * *

**_

**Avril Lavigne-I'm With You:**

"_**Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home, It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life, Won't you take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, But I... I'm with you, I'm with you"**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_It's so crowded, but why am I so alone._

That thought ran through her head as she shoved through the crowd of bodies, moving from the blaring music. She nearly fell forward as she felt a larger, meatier body slam into hers carelessly.

"Excuse me," she mumbled glancing to the large man. She continued shuffling her way through the crowd, nearly being knocked off her feet as some bodies rammed into hers, as if she was invisible. All she wanted was to get out of there and go home, or what she called home.

She let out a cry as someone crashed into her, causing her topple over and fall on her face. Wincing as she felt someone step on one of her hands, she carefully curled into a ball, before pushing herself up.

_Whose idea was this anyways?_

"_**Come on Kat, this could be fun," her cousin grinned, "plus my friend Chuck has been wanting to ask you something."**_

"_**I don't know John, I'm not big on parties," she stated.**_

"_**Come on Kat," he sent her a pleading look, "I promise nothing bad would happen."**_

She swallowed the bile that was rising up her throat, smoke thick in the air, and the sound of people drinking until they were delirious rang out loud and clear. She shook her head, and forced herself to stand up.

She found herself nearly falling backwards as she accidentally bumped into someone, and fell she did. She felt like crying, she couldn't stand this, this was all she got whenever she left her small broken down apartment that she called home.

She stood up again.

_Why did I come?_

She finally escaped the crowd, and grabbed her coat to cover her trembling body.

"Kat, where are you going?"

"I'm going home John," she glanced at him, "I can't be here anymore."

"Kat, you're nuts to go out there on your own," he stated.

"Its nuts for me to stay here," she glanced at him with her tired brown eyes, "I just wanna go."

"Kat…"

He didn't even bother to reach out to stop her as she stepped out onto the dark streets that winters night, he didn't even bother to think of what would or could happen to her. All he did was gape at the doorway, before turning and returning to the party, pushing his cousin into the back of his mind.

Tears streaked down her face as she stuffed her hands in her coat pockets, her brownish blonde hair hanging in her face as she walked home. She was just lost in her own thoughts until a hand grabbing her arm dragged her into the alley she was walking by. She winced when her head hit the back of the brick building.

"Give me all yer money," the man demanded.

She stayed silent, her eyes wide in terror. She winced when she felt his grimy hand grab her chin roughly. She knew she'd have a bruise there in the morning.

"Give it to me, ya good for nuthin' slut," he hissed.

He felt himself dub over in pain as he felt a firm kick between his legs. All she knew was that she was running, not caring where her feet took her…she needed to get away, and fast.

She knew that he was following her, probably going to kill her, but she didn't care, she was scared and she wanted to go home.

Blinded by tears, she fell backwards after bumping into someone, only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Miss…"

"S-Som-Somebody's after me," she stuttered, looking back, eyes widening seeing the man who tried to mug her glaring at her from a distance.

She felt the arms around her tighten, "You're safe with me."

She blinked, looking up at him. His face was hidden in the shadows, and he was wearing a white hooded jacket. Pulling away gently, she looked at him, seeing that he was wearing white and grey clothing that she'd expect people from a street gang to wear.

_Why do I feel that I can trust him? _

She nodded slightly, before brushing some hair from her face. Her jaw throbbed in pain suddenly when she felt the man in front of her gently touch it; the contact also made her cheeks heat up.

"You're going to have a bruise there," he whispered, his mellow voice gentle, "what exactly happened?"

She glanced at the mugger warily again, only to tense seeing him move in closer. She couldn't fight the shimmers of trembles that ran down her spine as she counted each step the mugger took to become closer.

_One, two, three, four…_

"I was walking home," she whispered, "when that man tried to mug me."

_Five, six, seven…_

"Get behind me," she tilted her head in confusion, until she found herself behind the man in white and grey. She couldn't help but stare at the dome on his back, as if he was wearing a back pack underneath.

In a matter of seconds the mugger backed down, taking a few steps. He began stuttering something about dealing with the same guy that night. His interest demolished, he walked off in search of another victim.

Staring at her feet she murmured a silent thank you, toes pointing inwards trying to cease the trembling in her legs.

She had nearly been mugged before, but no one ever helped her…

_That is until now; I usually hid in a crowded place._

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She looked up, her eyes wide. Opening and closing her mouth a few times she finally found herself nodding slightly. He sympathetically placed his hand on her back before they started walking.

She didn't tense like she usually did whenever a stranger touched her; it made the idea of her nearly being mugged fade into the back of her mind. Gentle, enough to warm someone up on a cold dark night like this. It was just enough to take away the fear that filled her mind when she walked home alone at night, the idea that people out there were nothing like the monsters she imagined most of them to be.

She glanced at him. He didn't seem that frightening, by the looking at him she could tell he was lonely.

_I know how it feels to be alone._

She gently leaned into him, her legs still trembled, but not out fear.

_I shouldn't have worn these holy pants._

"Okay, so do I turn here or go straight," his mellow voice broke her thoughts.

"Straight," she stated quietly.

He frowned, "You live a pretty bad part of town."

"I can't afford anything else," she muttered, "I work at a near by pizzeria."

She glanced at him, the look of deep thought on his features, "You must be that girl my brother talks about constantly with the cute smile."

She flushed.

"I'm not pretty," she whispered, "If I was then why would people call me a slut."

"You don't look like a slut," the sound of a gentle smile apparent in his voice, "I think you look astounding."

"You're just saying that," she shook her head.

"No, I'm not," he acknowledged softly, "Which complex is yours?"

"The third on the left," she stated.

She smiled softly as she reached into her pocket, fumbling with the keys to the complex. Her hands were trembling so badly that she found herself letting out a small laugh when a gloved hand steadied her trembling, frozen one. She tore her eyes away from his hand, and gave him a nod of thanks before unlocking the door.

"Do you want me to walk upstairs with you?" he asked.

"That would be great," she nodded, "I don't want Mr. Jefferson harassing me tonight."

"Is he the landlord?"

"Uh…no, he's a thirty-five year old man that lives next door to me who's always hitting on me," she nodded. A disgusted look over came his features.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Eighteen," she muttered.

He nodded slightly, "Do you have any pen and paper on you?"

"In my apartment," she stated as she entered, him following, "Why?"

He stayed silent for a few moments, "You'll find out when we get there."

She nodded solemnly.

_I wish I knew how to thank him._

It remained silent as the two made their way to her apartment on the third floor. He noted her apartment was on the far end of the building, on the inner side.

_Easy to reach by fire escape. _

The soft _click_ of her apartment door made her sadden a bit.

_Who exactly is this heroic stranger, and why must he hide himself?_

"You can come in while I get the pen and paper for you…"

"Don."

She nodded, "Don…umm…I'm Kat."

She noticed the part of his face that was hidden shadows was an olive green color, but she brushed it off, before turning on her heal and grabbed a piece of notebook paper, and a ball point pen. Handing them gingerly to him, she stood back as he scribbled something on the page.

"You know, for a run down apartment complex on the bad side of town, you're apartment looks quite lovely," she flushed at the complement.

"I guess it has to do with looking at the brighter side of things," she murmured, "and my friends, when not out of town come over and help me out."

"Well, if you just want to talk or anything you can just email or call me," he nodded, "It was nice to meet you Kat."

"The pleasure's all mine," she smiled bashfully, "I'm glad to have met you, too Don, and I will call you, and email you. If you want to, I can ask Jill to whip you a special pizza on me tomorrow at Jack's Pizzeria."

"You don't really ha…"

"I want to, you deserve it for being so nice enough to walk a total stranger home," she smiled, "and I hope we get to see each other again."

"Alright, but if you don't mind," he looked at her jaw, before glancing into her eyes. He seemed almost lost before breaking the silence, "If I could have your number or email so I can try to keep contact with you."

Even though it hurt to smile so broadly, she did taking the paper she gave him and ripped it carefully in half, and then pressed down and scribbled down her numbers and email.

"What time do you want me there to pick out toppings for the pizza?" he asked, taking the information, folding it up gently, and placing it in his pocket after she handed it to him.

"My shift starts at twelve pm and ends at eleven pm sharp," she nodded, "just tell them that Kitty-Kat said you could have a pizza on the house, and I'll take it from there."

He nodded, "Stay safe."

She nodded, walking towards the door, and opening it, "You, too."

He chuckled, "I doubt I can stay safe for very long."

She tilted her head in uncertainty, and slowly nodded, "See you tomorrow."

And with a nod he left.

* * *

"Hey, Donnie! Why were you out so long?" Michelangelo asked as Donatello entered the lair, slipping of his hood and beanie as he entered the lair.

"I kinda had a run in with a mugger attacking a young woman," he said.

"Ooo, the classic Damsel in Distress," Mikey chided, "Was she cute?"

Don shook his head, "Yeah she was cute."

"Like cute like that girl from Jack's Pizzeria?"

"Mike, why are you pushing it?"

"Because she's cute!"

"Actually she was the girl from Jack's Pizzeria," Don stated.

"NO FAIR!"

"Where are Leo and Raph?" Don asked, ignoring Mike's juvenile comment.

"Oh, they got into another fight," Mikey shook his head, "Leo's in his room meditating, and Raph went out with Casey. Did she talk to you?"

"What kind of question is that?" he blurted out.

"Did the cute girl from the pizzeria talk to you?"

Don sighed.

_What should I tell him, that I had a nice conversation with her, and that somehow I've noticed she's got the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen? _

"Maybe."

Mikey pouted, "She did, didn't she, I mean you were in your disguise!"

"Okay, I did converse with her," Don rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I talked to her."

"Oh…is she sweet like…"

"MIKE! Enough with talking about her," Don rolled his eyes.

"Did you at least get her name?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah…"

Mikey stared at him as he walked to the kitchen.

"So, what is it?"

"Look, I just wanna get something to eat, and then I'll tell you!"

Mikey made a puppy dog pout, "Pwease?"

Don let out a growl, "Mike, I'll tell ya later!"

_Tomorrow…_

"Aww, come on Donnie just tell me!" Mikey ran so that he was walking side by side with Don as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Kat."

"Cat?"

"Her name is Kat," Don smiled.

"That's a strange name," Mikey blurted.

_**SMACK!**_

"OW!" Mikey rubbed the back of his head, "What did I say?"

_Kat…_

"Mike, that was uncalled for," Don stated, "plus it could be short for Kathryn or something."

"Oh," Mikey nodded, "Did you get her number?"

_**WHAM!**_

"OW!"

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

If you guys have thought of songs that go with your OCs, and the turtles they're paired with, let me know in a review, and I could write it for you, just give me the song, the artist, which turtle or TMNT character they're paired with, and a description of your OC in a review(especially in personality)! But only if you want to, they are your OCs! Oh, if you want to make this a twoshot, just give me a shout out and tell me, and tell me what song would best fit the second one!

Note: I will be using all of my OCs eventually with these!


End file.
